


The Plaid Journal

by Superwh0l0ck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwh0l0ck/pseuds/Superwh0l0ck





	The Plaid Journal

I had just got back from a hunt. You may be wondering what I was hunting, it was a djinn. Those things are hard to kill, unless you're like me who has a journal that tells you how to kill every kind of monster out there. But I lost it right after I killed the djinn. Though I don't think I lost it. I think someone took it. I had it in my car and when when I got back to my car it was gone. I know what took it, it was a demon. His name is Xenoz. He is rude and is Crowley's favorite out of most of the demons.

You may be wondering how I know this, well it's because I know Crowley. Me and him have had a few run-ins here and there but I know it wasn't him who stole my journal cause I had actually got it from him. He got it from two guys named Sam and Dean. He said it was a copy of their journal. Why any hunter would have a copy of a journal like this is beyond me but they did and for some weird reason gave the copy to Crowley. Like who the heck does that?! Oh yeah to idiots that's who!!! Though enough of that. I should be trying to get the journal back from Xenoz right now. So I have to go hunt him down. Luckily I know where he is cause of Crowley. Xenoz may be Crowley's favorite but that doesn't mean he won't sell him out to me.e and Crowley are like buddies. So yeah. Well I should go before Xenoz destroys my journal.


End file.
